Problematic Strawberry
by KittiKat626
Summary: [IchiRuki] Rukia smells like strawberries. Renji notices. Byakuya ... floats? Ichigo is in Soul Society, Inoue seems to have taken up cooking classes, and why, exactly, DOES Rukia smell like strawberries?


**Name: **Problematic Strawberry  
**Rating: **T  
**Genres: **Humor/Fluff  
**AU?: **Kinda?  
**Summary: **Rukia smells like strawberries. Renji notices. Byakuya ... floats? Ichigo is in Soul Society, Inoue seems to have taken up cooking classes, and why, exactly, DOES Rukia smell like strawberries? Slight IchiRuki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters. Thanks to **CrystalRaindrop007** for Beta'ing!

* * *

**Problematic Strawberry**

"Rukia, I came here to say - do you smell like strawberries?" Renji sniffed the air, frowning as he followed behind Rukia, who had just come from the shower room ... only wrapped in a towel. She didn't seem to care much that he was following her, and she had just walked inside her room when he had asked the strawberry question. She popped her head out the door. The towel had fallen off, and the small portion of her shoulders that he could see told him she was wearing no shirt.

"Because my shampoo is strawberry scented. Why do you care?"

"Because ... because ... what the hell does it matter? _Why_ does your shampoo smell like strawberries?"

"Because it was _made_ that way," Rukia said, rolling her eyes as she suck her head out her door again.

"How is it made that way?"

"Why does it bother you that I smell like strawberries?"

"Perhaps because he is jealous of a certain strawberry Shinigami."

Renji jumped about two feet as Byakuya suddenly floated ... he rubbed his eyes ... yeah, his captain was _floating_, into the room.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia squeaked, ducking back inside her room and slamming the door shut a little harder than was probably necessary. Renji winced as he turned to Byakuya, and, red-faced, yelled, "Am not jealous!"

Byakuya smirked and Rukia came out a few seconds later, running a brush through her hair; she was wearing the light pink pajamas that she had gotten on Earth.

"Why do those have strawberries on them, too!?" Renji yelled, pointing accusingly to the pajamas with long sleeves and footies.

"Because, they're Ichigo's sisters, and she happens to be fond of her brother," Rukia said, rolling her eyes _again_. "Renji, drop it. So I have strawberry shampoo, which, by the way, I also got from Yuzu, and my _borrowed_ pajamas have stupid fruits on them. What does it matter? Go fight an idiot or something."

"Good idea, I think I'll go fight Ichigo."

Renji was about to prance off but Rukia grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back and growling,

"Not _my_ idiot, you idiot! Go fight Ikkaku!"

She gave Renji a swift kick in the butt and walked back inside her room, leaving Byakuya to float off all alone.

Before she could climb under her blankets and sleep, however, a certain orange-haired Shinigami crawled through her window, walking over to her.

"You smell like strawberries," he commented. Rukia smiled, leaning back into him.

"So Renji noticed. I think people are figuring out, Ichigo."

Ichigo failed to care, however, as he began playing with her hair. She smirked and reached back with her foot to kick him. She said, "Give me a minute, dope. I need to brush my hair."

"And am I really _your_ idiot?" he asked, following her around the room like a puppy. Rukia stopped in her tracks. She exploded, "Did I really call you _my _idiot?"

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah. What is the world coming to? Rukia uses italics while calling me hers, Inoue has taken up cooking lessons, and why the hell was Byakuya floating?"

Rukia giggled.

"Thanks for the shampoo, Ichigo," she said, smirking as she watched her brother float past her window again. "But I think we have an audience this time."

"Well, let's make sure to please him."

And with that, Ichigo kissed her. She forgot about Renji, her floating brother, and problematic strawberries. Well, all except the one standing in front of her. But he was problematic enough for all the strawberries in the world, and he was _her_ problematic strawberry.

* * *

Ouch. _(Waits for flames)_ People are going to kill me for writing such stupid, pointless, utter ... utter ... something!

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
